Un titre, cent mots
by Dadetine
Summary: Un autre recueil de drabbles pour officialiser mon entrée dans ce fandom. Chaque drabble est focalisé sur un personnage dans une réflexion ou une situation en particulier. Il peut ainsi y avoir de la romance, de la joie simple, et peut-être de la mélancolie. Les drabbles vont-ils vous plaire ? Je l'espère
1. Gribouillage

.

.

* * *

 **GRIBOUILLAGE**

• • •

 **— Ju-via,** prononce-t-elle en traçant les lettres exagérément courbées.

Terminé.

Elle a voulu rendre sa déclaration unique, comme l'amour qu'elle ressent pour Grey-sama.

Sa réaction est maintenant attendue. Il a découvert son dessin dans la chemise qu'il a encore enlevée.

Pourquoi Grey-sama fronce autant les sourcils ?

 **— C'est… quoi ?** dit-il en tournant la feuille.

La déception se fait ressentir, encore. Pourquoi Grey-sama ne comprend-il pas ? Les lignes bleues entremêlées en arabesques, recouvertes de paillettes givrées ne représentent-elles pourtant pas l'amour qui les lie ?

Apparemment non. La prochaine fois, ce sera limpide, comme l'eau, comme la glace, comme eux.

* * *

 _Pourquoi ? Juste parce que j'aime ce mot, et j'aime le Gruvia ^^_


	2. Rescapé

.

.

* * *

 **RESCAPÉ**

• • •

Il était échoué. Peut-être avait-il trouvé une raison qui justifiait son droit de vivre, mais il n'avait aucun foyer.

Quoique…

Par l'accolade formée dans la roche, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les sapins, dernières verdures sous la poudreuse.

Au-delà, derrière les montagnes se trouvait la rougeoyante chaleur de celle qui le maintenait en vie.

Même s'il avait voulu l'abîmer, le détruire, s'en échapper, ce monde cruel l'avait accueilli. Il l'entremêlait dans ses écheveaux et l'encourageait à tisser sa propre histoire. Il était cruellement implacable, mais tout autant merveilleux.

Il était un rescapé. Il n'avait plus qu'à construire son foyer.

* * *

 _Et celui-ci, il vous plaît ? Personnellement, c'est mon préféré ^^_


	3. Gourmandise

.

.

* * *

 **GOURMANDISE**

• • •

Encore un peu, juste une fois de plus. Elle ne peut, non, elle ne veut pas lutter contre son intense désir qui lui quémande ce met exquis. Quand elle y goûte, sa douceur, sa chaleur et son goût si unique variant au gré des jours la transporte dans un autre monde, garni de délices et d'amour. Alors, ce matin, elle supplie son propriétaire de continuer, de lui permettre d'y goûter encore. Il la regarde tendrement et elle sait qu'elle a gagné.

 **— Tu es bien trop gourmande, Erza.**

Puis Jellal pose enfin ses lèvres délicieuses sur les siennes.

* * *

 _Vous l'aviez deviné dès le début, que c'étaient d'une bouche, de lèvres dont il était question ?_


	4. Smirk

.

.

* * *

 **SMIRK**

• • •

Ne pas sourciller. Rester imperturbable. Il est plus âgé que certains, plus sage que d'autres maintenant. Il doit montrer l'exemple et contenir sa colère sourde.

Il respire profondément : une chaise volante vient juste de frôler son visage. Ne pas sourciller, rester…

Le silence se fait soudainement. L'atmosphère est lourde.

— **Et c'est reparti…** soupire Laxus.

À force de chahuter violemment, sans la moindre précaution, ils ont réussi à détruire le fraisier sacré. Luxus va encore devoir supporter, sans broncher, leur boucan infernal. Mais il oublie, Erza va se charger de les punir. Un sourire franchit ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Smirk, à chaque fois que je pense à ce genre de sourire pour mes fics, j'ai du mal à le traduire..._


	5. Compagnie

.

.

* * *

 **COMPAGNIE**

• • •

Lucy tourne dans son lit, elle ne parvient pas à dormir. Elle se sait pourtant épuisée par sa longue journée mais la fatigue ne lui suffit pas à trouver Morphée. Que lui manque-t-il ? La rue est calme et la lumière passant par ses volets est douce. Elle n'a ni faim, ni froid. Tout semble aller au mieux.

— **Luuucyyyyy !**

Elle soupire en se tournant vers sa porte qui s'ouvre brusquement sur Natsu et Happy. Puis elle comprend. Son appartement n'a accueilli personne depuis trop longtemps. L'effluve de la solitude n'est pas bonne berceuse.

* * *

 _C'est un peu cliché, mais je trouve ce cliché adorable ^^_


	6. Composition

.

.

* * *

 **COMPOSITION**

• • •

L'harmonie peut apparaître difficile à _créer_. Il n'est pas de cet avis. Elle est difficile à _trouver_.

Mais là, il se trouve qu'il est juste devant. La scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux est merveilleuse par ses personnages, sa chaleur et ses couleurs. Readers sort son matériel et transpose cette harmonie sans attendre.

Il s'est trompé, l'harmonie n'est pas facile à trouver non plus. Elle se manifeste pendant de courts instants, assez rares, mais si agréables à contempler.

L'harmonie est facile à _transposer_.

Couleurs, lignes naissent enfin sous sa main de peintre.

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Cette fois, un mini texte sur Readers ^^_

 _Réponses reviews anonymes :  
_ _Mimi : Ah gourmandise, depuis que je l'ai écrit, c'est également mon préféré ^^_


	7. Pudeur

.

.

* * *

 **PUDEUR**

• • •

Elle sait bien qu'on la trouve exubérante quand il s'agit de lui. Elle déborde d'amour et d'admiration pour Grey-sama.

Certains ne voient peut-être qu'une femme obsédée d'un amour impossible, mais ils ont tort.

Malgré l'exaspération qu'il peut montrer, Juvia voit que Grey-sama apprécie cette attention qu'elle lui porte. Il est étrangement pudique dans le domaine amoureux, mais elle perçoit ses sentiments.

Elle les sent, dans la détresse, dans la joie et même cachés derrière ses soupirs.

Grey-sama et Juvia fusionnent, mais quand elle exprime cet amour, lui préfère rester intime.

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Le dernier du soir, un autre gruvia ^^_


End file.
